Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle TCest Oneshots
by TheGreatNinjaMugen
Summary: Just some short one shot with our favorite teenage ninja turtles. Please note that if you do not like TCest (or turtle incest) you should probably steer clear of this
1. Remind Me (Warning TCest)

**Authors Note:** So this is pretty short. I wasnt actually planning on posting something like this. I honestly was talking with my sexy partner in crime Boss (also know as BossanovaInk on deviantART) and I had left to go do something. In return for leaving my darling alone, I usually write her a wee little fic. And this time she freaked out on me and demanded that I post this to deviantART. So I did and now I think I feel comfortable enough to post this little gem here. So, like my title says, this is turtle incest. If you do not like that sort of thing then please dont go about reading this. You're not gonna like it. But for those of you who do like it, I would sincerely appreciate a review so I can get better. Well, with that said, let's get this ball of sexy rollin'~

**Remind Me (Warning: Tcest)**

**Disclaimer:** I dont own TMNT guys, lets not be silly.

**Summary:** Leo needs to be reminded of what he has with Mikey.

**Pairing:** Leonardo/Mikey

**Rating:** PG-13

They boys had just returned from a fight. Mikey had a large cut on his upper bicep, but other than that, the boys were fine. Maybe some slight bruising, but that was normal. Leo mind, however, had started its downward spiral of guilt and comments on what he coulda done better. Nothing much got past Mikey when it came to how his brothers would worry and how they react when something has gone wrong or not according to plan. This included Leo.

"Hey Leo, you wanna help me fix my arm?"

Mikey's cheerful voice snapped Leo from his thoughts. Mikey had one of his signature grins on his face and Leo couldn't help but to smile a little in return. Don quickly caught the hint from Mikey and he grabbed Raph's arm, dragging him to his lab. Mikey followed Leo to the bathroom where Leo pulled one of the first aid kits from the medicine cabinet. He expertly threaded a surgeons needle and cleaned Mikeys cut.

"This is gonna hurt Mikey...are you sure you dont want Don to do it? I've already messed up once tonight..."

Mikey frowned and a high pitched whine came from his lips. Leo instantly looked up and stopped talking down about his self. Mikey's whine was a warning for Leo to stop and when Mikey was grumpy, the whole Lair was grumpy. So, Leo placed the needle against Mikey's skin, ready to start stitching up Mikey's arm. However, Leo's arm started to shake and so did his hand. He couldnt do it. He already got his baby brother hurt once tonight, he didnt wanna do it again, even if it meant it would help him in the end.

Mikey put his warm, soft hand on Leo's. Leo's knuckles were calloused, just like Raph's, from all the years of intense training and mistakes from practicing with his katana's. Mikey made contact with Leo's dark gray eyes. Mikey just smiled at Leo and pulled his hand away from his cut. Instead, Mikey leaned down to a crouching Leo, placing a little kiss on his fearless leaders lips. Leo cheeks flushed a light pink and Mikey just grinned.

"Leo, do you remember how we used to kiss? When we were younger and when we didnt have so much to worry about? All those things that you use to do?"

Leo just smiled. He almost forgot about those times. The times when they were a little younger and life wasn't as stressful. It had been so long that he had almost forgot the way he kissed Mikeys neck and when their souls were one fire and they couldn't get enough. How they would turn out the lights, but they wouldn't just sleep. The look in Leo's eyes that Mikey missed so much. It had been a while since he felt that way, since he held Mikey close. It had been so long, he didn't wanna just assume that Mikey knew just how much he loved him. Leo smiled a little tiredly, but teasingly at Mikey.

"Remind me, Mikey."

Mikey didn't need anymore from the older turtle before his lips had crashed onto Leo's. This was the way that it felt before they learned to control themselves. This was what Leo needed to be reminded of. The heat coming from Mikeys lips was so intense that he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself.

"Oh, I'll remind you Leo."

Leo just chuckled at the smaller turtle. Mikey's slender arms came up and wrapped around Leo's neck, pulling the leader closer to his precious baby brother. They were just small pecks, but they were so sweet, like the honeysuckle that use to grow near one of the sewer exits by the outer city. Leo growled playfully at Mikey and pushed his mouth harder against those sea green lips. It wasn't even a split second after did Mikey just barely open his mouth, but that was enough for Leo. He didn't waste another second before his tongue darted into Mikey's. A high pitched churr erupted from the small turtles chest and throat, Leo's deep churr responding to his young mates. Leo's tongue dance around Mikey mouth, exploring every inch that it could reach. It wasn't long before Mikey's tongue joined in this dance, twisting and mingling with his older brothers. Mikeys eyes were half way hooded as he let Leo ravage his mouth. Leo broke the intense kiss and looked back into Mikeys swimming blue ones. He pushed his forehead to Mikeys, breathlessly whispering to Mikey.

"Mikey, I'm sure there was more than just a kiss..."

Before Mikey could question what Leo meant, the blue turtle had already lowered his head to Mikeys neck. It had been so long that Leo had almost forgotten all the sensitive places on the orange ninjas neck. But soon, Leo was sucking right under Mikeys jaw on the tender flesh, rewarding him with a moan from the young sea green turtle. Leo slowly moved lower down Mikey's neck, sucking and kissing at his brothers neck. Soon he had made his way to Mikey's collar bone. Leo licked and sucked on the tender spots and bit down gently, sending a shiver up Mikeys back. Leo smirked when he heard that high pitched churr and answered back with his own deeper churr. Slowly, Leo felt that fire inside him start to ignite again. But then, Mikey always knew when Leo needed to be reminded. Reminded of the love that was there, but was drowning in the sea that was their life. Reminded of what it felt like when all those little things made them fall in love with each other.

Mikey had always been there to remind him.

Leo could feel the tears start to prick his eyes and slip down his cheek onto Mikeys neck. Mieky looked down to Leo and just smiled that sweet smile that sent Leo's heart a flutter. Mikey pulled Leo close to him, as close as he could get. He gave Leo a that special kiss that they shared when they had more time, when they weren't always looking out for their city. Leo hicupped and Mikey held him until the tears stopped.

"Hold on just a sec, bro."

Mikey quickly put some bandages around his arm. It didn't really needed stitching, at least, not at the moment. The young turtle then stood up and grabbed his fearless leaders hands, making him stand up with him. Mikey reached behind Leos head and untied the blue mask that was now wet with tears. He smiled and pulled Leo with him out of the bathroom.

Raph and Don were still in the brainiac's lab. Good thing to, Leo wasn't sure if he wanted his other brothers to see him so upset. Mikey guided his lover to the leaders room, where some candles had been lit hours ago yet they weren't even close to being burnt out. Mikey pulled the sheets back and with his knees only, crawled into the bed. Mikeys hands were still in Leo's when it was Leo's turn to climb in. They soon were snuggled under the airy linen, their legs in a tangled mess and arms wrapped around each other.

"Thanks for reminding me, Mikey..."

Mikey just looked up at his lover. There it was. That fire in Leo's eyes that had been dimmed for so long. It was back, and Mikey could see it. It was like when they were first in love. Mikey just smiled and nuzzled his face into Leo's neck, taking in the scent of his Fearless older brother. Soon enough, Leo had blown out the candles and sweet sleep let the two turtles dream of better days and of a time when they didn't worry about what they had to save the world from. Back to days of just pure love and spending their time in each others company.

~**Fin**~


	2. I Will See You Again (Warning TCest)

**I Will See You Again** takes place in SAINW. The idea for this hit me like a rock through a window while I was listening to a song (which I will link and list in a minute) and I just had to write it. So please enjoy guys ^^ Again, would really appreciate some feedback on my writing so I can get better. Thanks~

**Disclaimer**: I dont own TMNT guys, lets not be silly.  
**Summary**: Never giving up his search, Leo finds himself back home in New York after a long search for his missing brother and lover. Will Leo see his beloved again?  
**Pairing**: Leonardo/Donatello  
**Rating**: PG-13

**I Will See You Again**

_Said goodbye, turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone  
Faded into the setting sun,  
Slipped away_

It had been so many years. So many years since he saw his beloved genius. Leonardo had been searching for Donnie, but even though his efforts were great and his heart broken, he had nothing to show for the time lost. Leo could remember the day that he and his brothers had been separated into different dimensions, but when Donnie never came back…All his brothers could do was assume the very worse. Somehow though, Leo always knew. He could feel. Feel that Donnie wasn't gone.

_But I won't cry_

Though Leo's sight was long taken from him, he didn't need it. Through his travels, he learned to see the world through the auras that every living had. Still, the blind leader felt a hot tear start to crawl down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away though. He had to be strong. For Donnie. He was out there somewhere…all alone.

_Cause I know I'll never be lonely  
For you are the stars to me,  
You are the light I follow_

Stopping for a short rest, Leo leaned his scared and battle worn carapace against an old cottonwood tree. He let a long sigh slip from his chapped lips, taking in another deep breath afterwards. He could hear the sweet chirping of the crickets and the grasshoppers and he concluded that it must be nightfall. He could remember one of the nights when he and Donnie laid atop one of the many tall building in New York. It was a warm June night and Donnie had been looking for his favorite star constellation.

"Donnie, you're never gonna find it. The city lights are too bright."

Donnie kept squinting until a smug grin crept onto his olive green face. He glanced over at his blue masked lover and pointed up to the sky at a group of stars.

"See there, Leo? It's that upside down question mark. That's the mane and head of constellation Leo the Lion."

Leo could feel his cheeks light up as he looked at the stars. He could see them. Glancing back at the genius turtle, Leo sat up and slowly leaned his body over Donnie's, bringing him into a deep and sweet kiss.

Leo woke from his light sleep and continued to rest his head on the cottonwood for another few moments before he hoisted himself up and continued on his journey.

_I will see you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
Till I see you again_

While on his venture, Leo kept two very special photographs with him at all times and made sure that they were pressed over his heart wherever he went. A picture of Donnie, happy and smiling was always in front, guiding his heart to where Donnie may be. The other was a picture of his entire family. Splinter, Mikey, April, Casey, Raph…and Donnie. It was there as a promise. A solemn oath to his beloved family that soon things would change and that when he returned with their missing brother, everything would be better.

But maybe, that was a folly dream.

_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
Calling me back in time  
Back to you  
In a place far away  
Where the water meets the sky  
The thought of it makes me smile  
You are my tomorrow_

A warm, sweet breeze blew and filled Leo's nostrils. It was so familiar to him, this scent. It was the scent of home. When his family…his precious family, was still whole and unconditionally loving. When his world had so much love and warmth. Memories of holding Donnie in his arms and promising that they would always be together, now and forever. It made Leo smile as he pictured Donnie's reaction of both intense love and happiness. He was the reason Leo got up. The reason the fights he had with Raph never got out of hand. And he is also the reason why the family was broken. They had lost someone so cherished and none of them could coupe. Especially Leo. Soon, everything just went to hell without Donnie, but Leo forced those thoughts from his already tired mind.

_I will see you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
Till I see you again_

"I can't lose hope. Not when I can feel you so close to me…"

Leo had never given up hope that Donnie would come back or that he was still alive. Leo had been running for so long that he almost didn't notice that he had arrived back to New York. The smell in the air was so nostalgic and yet, it so unfamiliar to him. Things changed. With every ounce of his ninja training, Leo managed to make it to Central Park and deep into the dead forest. Away from one of the beaten paths was where he went to visit his master and father.

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know  
I will see you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, yeah yeah_

Kneeling on his knees, Leo bowed his head and took in a shaky breathe. So many memories came back to him as he could barely feel the auras of trees and the plants that once colored his favorite park. Remembrance of autumn nights and the aroma of crisp winds and fallen leaves that use to liter the walkways and forest floor. Of holding his lovers hand while they walked in the deserted park in the late hours of the night. Stealing gentle kisses from warm lips. Wrapped up in such tender embraces that it could make anything ok.

Leo tried as hard as he could to choke back his tears, but it was no use. He took off his black sunglasses and freely let hot streams flow down his cheeks. His heart just couldn't take it anymore. He had pent up so much that as he sobbed and hic-upped, he began to feel a relief. A soothing sort of relief.

_I will see you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
Till I see you again  
Till I see you again,  
Till I see you again_

"Dont worry Master Splinter, I won't let it end like this. I will find Donnie and I'll make your family whole again. I promise… Good-bye Sensei. Until we meet again."

_Said goodbye turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone._

A calloused hand reached up and wiped the tears from blinded eyes and Leo staggered a bit as he finally stood up off his knees. He froze in his place though. He quickly turned on the balls of his feet when he saw a bright purple aura glowing from behind him. Could it really be? He had been searching for so long that he was at the end of his rope. But it was. It was him. New tears started to roll from gray eyes and it was hard to swallow as Leo tried to find the words that he wanted to say. But there was only one word…a name that came to mind.

"….Donnie…."  
**  
- ****_Fin_**** -**


End file.
